


You Need To Trust Me

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Omega Will, Photoshop, Slash, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His absolute stillness was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need To Trust Me

  


This is an 'altered' version of an original photograph by Dan Skinner [Dan Skinner's deviantART ](http://danthedanimal.deviantart.com).


End file.
